Interupt Me Please?
by Precious204
Summary: Jason and Sam find love again, but will the bad guy end up winning? See da sequel.
1. I Don't Know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Jason was sitting on his couch thinking about how finally he will get justice for Michael's shooting. He knew it was Claudia and Jerry, he didn't tell Sonny because he would have wanted to be apart of it and letting everyone know what happen and he knew sooner or later Jerry would find out, and even though he knew Sonny shouldn't get involved he also just wanted it to be him and Sam. Tomorrow him and Sam would track Jerry down and get more information how Claudia was involved. In the mid of thought there was a knock at the door, he knew who it was, only one person could knock like that even though it was a knock the softness would still make his heart stop. He doesn't know why she there though, he still can't believe that almost a year ago they couldn't stand being in the same room. But ever since he saved her from Jerry Jacks he just wants to be with her 24/7. Now he has secret guards on her, even though he wish she would get kidnapped so he could drop everything and save her, touch her, breath her,…………………

"Nock, Nock"

Jason forgot all about the door, he opened it to his one true love. Even with Liz he never felt this much love for someone.

"Hey! Are you ready to go" say Sam looking around at the room

"Hey Sam………. What are you talking about I thought we were leaving tomorrow?" staring at her with an confused look.

"We were but I need to leave today" finding her hands suddenly interesting.

"What's wrong why are…………………"

"………………. Do you ever think about us, you know before everything that happened?" Locking eyes with Jason

"Sam where is this coming from?"

"Jason…..I really don't know, but I know that these last months when I get home I can't breathe, when I close my eyes I see you, when I see you I feel whole like I used to, I don't know Jason maybe I'm saying I'm falling IN LO……………"cut off by Jason.

"…….."

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to feel her. He needed her, every cell in his body was calling her name. He pulled her to his chest and crashed his lips upon hers. Bringing his tongue to her bottom lip pleading for entrance and he got it. Sam was so weak in the knees, Jason had to hold her waist to keep her from falling. Sam couldn't believe that she was kissing Jason let alone spill her guts out but Sam could care less as long as she would feel his tongue playing with hers and hands in his hair they could be standing in the middle of a hurricane, she still wouldn't stop.

This story has 4 more pages I will upload the rest tomorrow I'm really sorry If you don't like it! I know it's choppy so if you have any suggestions to make it better or help edit my sequel please comment and tell me. I need help with better kissing scenes so if you could help or want to help please leave a comment!


	2. What's Wrong?

They kissed passionately waiting for the other to pull away, Jason pulled away for much needed air.

"Are you going to finish what you where saying" staring into Sam eyes struggling to find air

"Umm I can't recall what your talking about?" in a dazed state trying to pull Jason closer so she can fell more of him

"Well if you don't remember then I guess we will really have to stop and get ready to find Jerry" pulling away from Sam and getting his coat out the closet.

"Oh that thing!?" Running to Jason and grabbing him by the waist and looking up in his eyes.

"Oh you do?" rolling his eyes

"Yes!"

"Well what is it?" readjusting there bodies.(Sam arms wrapped around his neck, and Jason hands around her waist.)

"I LO………………….."

Jason knew what she was going to say, but being that close to her, he just had to kiss her. Taste her, breathe her, feel her is all he wanted to do now and forever. After several minutes they broke apart ready for step two.

"Are you going to let me finish my sentence?" Sam says breathlessly

"Go ahead" staring down at Sam

"Thank you! Like I saying I Lo………………….."

"Aren't you going to finish your sentence?" looking confused

"Yeah I was but I thought you were going to interrupt me again" looking disappointed

"Why do you sound so disappointed" looking down at Sam.

"Well I sort of wanted you to interrupt me." giving Jason her puppy dog eyes.

Jason smiled knowing exactly why she wanted him to interrupt her.

"What are you smiling at?' a bit ticked off.

"Nothing"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not" walking pass Sam and laying his jacket and himself on the couch.

Sam walked and stood in front of Jason then sat down on the table and instantly locked eyes with him.

"Well?……. Since you not going to tell me(rolling her eyes) I LOVE YOU……… and I always have and probably always will.

"Well if I knew you would say that I wouldn't have interrupted you" leaning forward and smiling.

"Ha-ha! You got jocks!"

"Yes I do, but I LO…….."

"……………."

Sam pulled Jason into a standing position and pulled him to the stairs. Almost making them fall on the first step. She felt his warm arms lift her off the floor and his hot breath on her neck. She was ready for what was next she just had one more trick up her sleeve. Jason walked halfway up the steps when he heard same scream. Instantly he put her down.

"What happen are you ok" looking over her body concerned.


	3. DON'T OPEN IT!

**Disclaimer: I** own nothing!

"What happen are you ok" looking over her body concerned.

"Nothing's wrong silly" laughing

"Then why did you stop what was about to happen" kissing Sam neck.

"MMM….. I didn't want……..to …………but you……didn't…..finish.……..your …..sentence" loving the way Jason lips feel wrapping around her neck not able to say her sentences correctly.

Jason knew what she was saying and finding it funny how she used his tricks on him. But he loved how his she was getting weak in the knees just by him kissing her neck. But he knew he had to pull away to get any further with what he wants to do.

"I LOVE YOU Sam McCall and I always will and I was going to prove it but you stopped me so….?"Smiling

"Well if that's the case you can finish what you started" with open arms and waiting for his lips"

All Jason could do was smile and finish what he started. He crashed his lips upon Sam and pulled her into him and picked her up playing with her hair. But when he was about to go up the next step the door bell rung.

"Urg!" they both said at once

Jason put Sam down and walked to the door, there was a package but no one there he ran to the elevator, but by the time he got there it had closed.

"Jason?"

"Yes?" walking back into the apartment with the package

Jason pulled out his pocket knife getting ready to open it but Sam heard something that cut threw her brain like a saw.

"Jason don't open it!!" but it was too late Jason opened it.

Turing to face Sam "Wh…….."

BOOM!!!!!!!

I'm sorry for saying that there was 4 pages there only 3. I love who I put the cliffhanger thanks for ready my first story! I have a sequel planned called Secret Enemy and another story called "Secrets Out" with character Lulu, Ethan, Maxie and Johnny. Next page will be the spoilers for both stories. Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**!Spoilers!**

**Ok like I said before I have two new stories that I'm coming out with; "Secrets Out" and "Secret Enemy". I have started working on Secrets Out and a couple of chapters away from being done I haven't posted it yet but I will have it up and finished by April 24 or 25, 2009. But anyways here are the spoilers…….**

**Secrets Out**

**Characters: Lulu, Ethan, Maxie and Johnny**

**Lulu and Johnny have broken up about a month ago and is dating Ethan(not related), but Johnny cant get his mind off of Lulu. The opening of The haunted Star cause Lulu, Maxie, Ethan, and Johnny to get stuck in an elevator together now Love is being announce, fights, hyperventilating, couples being torn apart and new couples being brought together.**

**Secret Enemy**

**Characters: Sam, Jason, Jerry, Claudia, and an unexpected guest**

**Sam and jerry have found Jerry but they will also find someone that was involved that neither would have never imagined to be apart of the shooting. There new love will be tested old ones come closer and murdering one couldn't get any harder. Will Jasam love survive?**

**I think Secret Enemy will have A LOT of chapters. I have a lot of plans!**

**Thanks for reading check back for my new story. BYE!**


	5. Is now up

_**Secrets Out is now up!**_

_**To find just look up characters Lulu and Johnny!**_


End file.
